Percabeth and Party Appetizers
by notcha
Summary: Percabeth one-shot. Percy sneaks into the kitchen for a late night snack. Annabeth catches him and things take a romantic turn. Rated T just in case. Cover credits goes to Viria.


I glanced over at Annabeth's side of the bed. She had fallen asleep reading _The Global History of Architecture: Form, Shape, and Size, _and she was slumped over it. I rarely saw her so relaxed. I resisted the urge to lean over, tuck her golden hair behind her ear, and kiss her awake. She let out a soft snore. It didn't look like she would be waking up anytime soon. I figured it was safe to begin my plan.

My mom had baked blue chocolate chip cookies for my birthday tomorrow. She had dropped them off at our house with explicit instructions to Annabeth _not_ to let me eat them until noon tomorrow at the party. I had begged both my mom and my girlfriend to give me one, but nothing had worked. It was time to take matters into my own hands. I'd just sneak one cookie. No one would notice.

I pulled back the covers as slowly and silently as possible. I eased one foot down to the soft carpeted floor. Then I swung my other leg over the side of the bed. When I had both feet on the floor, I turned back to check on Annabeth. She hadn't stirred. Her book had slipped off her lap and tumbled to the floor, but she was still snoring slightly. The whole scene was adorable, but right now I had a plan to carry out.

I took a deep breath. Using the nightstand to steady myself, I stood up. I just had to make it to the bedroom door, then I could stop being so cautious. The door was roughly ten paces away. I took a small step in that direction. Then another… and another… and another. I picked up my pace. I was only three steps away when something went wrong. Of course, something went wrong. What was I expecting?

My toe caught on the corner of a book, which was sticking out from under the bed. Silently cursing, I threw my hands out desperately trying to rebalance myself. As my arms pinwheeled around me, I managed to hit the floor lamp with my right hand. Panic flooded through me. I lunged forward to catch the lamp, and at the same time, the plastic water bottle on my nightstand exploded. I tended to accidentally make things with water in them explode when I was scared or angry. I started carefully propping the floor lamp back up. Something stirred behind me.

"Seaweed Brain? What're you doing?" yawned Annabeth.

I froze. I needed an explanation. A million reasonable excuses ran through my head, but it seemed my mouth and brain couldn't agree on what to say.

"Oh, not much. Just, uh, you know," I stuttered out, "checking on the bathroom." I mentally punched myself in the face.

Annabeth rubbed her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked thoroughly confused.

"Checking on the…? You mean you're going to the bathroom?" she asked, staring me up and down.

I suddenly realized I was still holding the floor lamp and there was water all over the nightstand. I quickly put the lamp back in place. I made the water seep down to the carpet and under the bed. I'd clean it up later.

"Yes! Yes, exactly. You're right, as always, Annabeth! The bathroom is where I'm going!" I said enthusiastically.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. Maybe that was a little too much enthusiasm. I grinned at her sheepishly.

"Alright," she decided, "I'm going back to sleep. Try not to wake me up when you come back to bed."

"Sure. Sorry, Wise Girl," I said, inching towards the door.

As soon as I reached the hallway I let out a sigh of relief. That had been so close. Too close, in fact. I needed to be much more careful. I was lucky the bathroom was in the same direction as the kitchen. Now I just needed to get the fridge open without Annabeth hearing. That was going to be difficult.

I passed the bathroom and entered the kitchen. A sense of pride swelled up inside me. The kitchen was my favorite room in the entire house, and I wasn't just saying that because I love food. Annabeth, who enjoyed interior design, had convinced me to let her decorate it. The countertops were marble with some sort of swirl pattern of white and grey. The cabinets were a pretty sea green color that I had picked out. Annabeth had an assortment of pots hanging over the stove, and each of them had waves etched into the handles. The fridge was the best part. Again, I'm not saying that because I love food. Our fridge was your average white fridge, but it was covered in pictures of Annabeth and me. Some of them were with the Seven, some were with Grover, and some of them were just me and Annabeth. I smiled a little when I saw my favorite one. It was a silhouette of me and Annabeth kissing on the dock at Camp Half-Blood in front of the sunset. I shook my head. I was getting distracted. I returned my focus to the blue cookies.

I reached the fridge. I considered my options. I could either open it slowly or in one swift motion. I settled with opening it quickly and getting it over with. I gripped the handle and yanked it. Light flooded through the dimly lit kitchen. I paused. No noise came from the bedroom. I figured Annabeth hadn't noticed. I looked back at the fridge. The cookies were on the top shelf. I carefully took them down and put them on the counter behind me. My mom had put plastic wrap over them. I slowly started undoing the wrap.

"Ahem."

I whirled around. Annabeth was standing with her arms crossed over her chest at the kitchen entrance. Her usual grin had been replaced by a deep scowl. I knew that scowl well. I had been seeing since I was twelve years old.

"Oh! I-" I started. My mind scrambled once again for an excuse.

"Don't give me another crappy excuse, Percy," she said flatly.

"No, Annabeth, you don't understand! I'm, uh, I'm pregnant!" Oh. Oh, that's not going to work. I cringed at my own stupidity.

"Percy that's the worse excuse I've ever-" Annabeth started. She quickly stopped and looked up at me.

A look of absolute horror came over her face. Then she burst out laughing. I grinned a little, not sure if I should join in. Annabeth's laughter subsided.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain," she gasped out, catching her breath.

"Sorry, Annabeth. I wasn't thinking," I said, not sure if I was apologizing for my ridiculous excuse or my attempt to eat my party appetizers.

Annabeth's eyes flashed. I studied the look on her face, but it was unreadable.

With no warning, she hurried toward me. For one horrible moment, I thought she was about to hurt me, but she did the exact opposite. She kissed me. To me, this didn't seem like the ideal situation for a makeout session, but hey, I wasn't about to complain. As I kissed her back, I rotated us so her back was now to the counter. I moved closer to her and deepened the kiss. I could smell her usual lemon-scented shampoo and taste her chapstick. I let my hands slide from Annabeth's waist to her upper thigh. I lifted her onto the counter and she wrapped her legs around me.

"Sorry, Percy… I couldn't help myself," Annabeth murmured, pulling a couple inches away from me.

She lifted her head even more and her wavy blonde hair shifted, exposing her soft neck. Now it was my turn to not be able to resist. I leaned forward and nipped her now uncovered ear. Annabeth pressed herself closer to me in response. I had the go-ahead I needed. I let my mouth travel from her ear to her neck, grazing her vulnerable skin. Annabeth let out a soft moan. I could feel her fingernails pressing into my back. I decided to take it up a notch. My gentle caresses turn into more rough, desperate kisses. By the time I reached her collarbone, I was confident I had left my mark. I could already see parts of her neck starting to bruise.

I was satisfied, but apparently, Annabeth wasn't done. During all this, I hadn't been thinking about what my hands were doing, but I now realized they had moved past her waist. Well, that was slightly unexpected, but I definitely wasn't going to move them, especially when Annabeth made no move to stop me. In fact, Annabeth kissed me again. I gripped Annabeth a little firmer. I could feel her tongue pressing against my bottom lip as if she was asking permission to enter. I happily obliged. As we fought for control of the kiss, I allowed myself to slowly inch my hands to the waistband of her sweatpants. My thumb hooked itself under the elastic band. Annabeth made no complaint. Her hand played with the bottom of my shirt, and I pulled it off. She did the same for her shirt.

"Wise Girl," I whispered, breaking the kiss, "can we move this back to our room? The counter isn't really an ideal setting for a makeout session."

Annabeth smirked up at me. I could feel heat radiating from her.

"Yeah, let's go," she murmured into my ear, gently biting the top of it.

My stomach gave an excited sort of flip. I grinned. Tonight was going to be fun.

The end.


End file.
